lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1545
Report #1545 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Maiden Org: Moondancers Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1, potentially solution 2 if we have time. Problem: Wicca's Maiden, available to Moondancers, is a fae that presents the one it's following with a variety of blessings similar to sacraments - bendiction. The fae costs 1 power to summon and will continue to bestow blessings upon the user for an varying amount of time. This fae is a little outdated and this report aims to address up to three problems with this fae: For one, remove outdated blessings from the blessing pool, for two reduce the amount of text that is produced while this fae is active and for three possibly improve the reliability and usefulness of this fae. R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the endurance and willpower blessing from the pool of the maidens effects, as they do nothing anymore. Reduce the amount of output generated and do not give duplicate blessings. Adjust the timer accordingly. R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1 and make maidens blessings be deterministic as in always the same, giving what she now gives out randomly before she disappears. 2 R: 6 Solution #3: Solution 1 and Make maiden a permanent fae that will provide her blessings while she follows someone. Player Comments: ---on 2/8 @ 12:37 writes: For clarity of understanding, I see solution 3 merely an alternative to solution 2 to deal with how maiden currently effectively spams people. (I've created a pastebin, http://pastebin.com/P20w4SM7, for people to understand just how much output maiden generates within a very short amount of time, maybe a minute or two on that there). Both have their merits and I put them up for discussion. ---on 2/9 @ 01:04 writes: Maiden is just really meh in general. These solutions are definitely improvements but I doubt they're enough to really improve it in any meaningful way ---on 2/9 @ 06:34 writes: I think the Maiden is not too bad, her downside really being her unreliable and random timer. Perhaps you could just give her a static timer alongside also removing will/endurance. ---on 2/9 @ 08:22 writes: I have changed Solution 1 to include the quality of life of solution 2 ( lines output reduction, do not give duplicate blessings ) and have changed Solution 2 to Auriella's suggestion. Also, regarding maiden being really meh, I partially agree, but I think a large part of this is coming through her unpredictable and repeated blessings. Some of the blessing are sure useful, as maiden is one of the few sources of resistances that we have available. Though it is certainly true that several people have commented to me that they do not bother with maiden as they can not really tell any difference of having or not having her ( which may also be from her unreliance ) ---on 2/9 @ 20:42 writes: It's more because blessings are very minor compared to the ability to afflict that the Night fae have. This is compounded by the fact that Moon is already a much more defensive skillset than Night. I think if you want to make Wicca more useful for Moondancers in particular, it's probably not a bad idea to change the focus of maiden/mother to become offensive rather than defensive. One of the biggest issues with succumb is that outside of that, Moondancers really have no offence. Up to you if this is what you want though. ---on 2/13 @ 01:09 writes: I think you might be operating under an old / outdated view of these skillsets now, Falmiis. Moon is definitely still more defensive than Night, but especially with things that have been thrown at Night to weaken it I can't really agree that Moon is lacking on offense these days in comparison. Last I heard Moon still had Wane, Dark, etc. So let's not get this report /diverted into an argument about something that's not related to it, shall we? These solutions are fine. ---on 2/16 @ 02:10 writes: 1 and 2 only are fine ---on 2/16 @ 05:26 writes: Sol 1 or 2 ---on 2/16 @ 17:20 writes: Admin: Since Sacraments Benediction is a (near?) replica of Wicca Maiden, please apply the solution of this report to Benediction so we don't have to envoy that separately (obviously unless Solution 3 is the result). ---on 2/16 @ 20:25 writes: Sol 1 or 2